Integrated Modular Avionics (IMA) architectural approaches vary widely in implementation, but the fundamental concept involves the replacement of application-specific processors and line replaceable units (LRU) of federated systems with more generalized processing units, high-speed communications, and shared I/O resources. The result has been significant weight reductions and maintenance savings relative to federated avionics solutions. However, current IMA architectures rely on centralizing processors in an avionics cabinet, and therefore may not be able to meet customer demands for lower system latencies at lower costs.